Bloodied Hands, Bloodied Bodies
by KikitheKiwi
Summary: Happy Harbor has been a very unsafe place for the past couple weeks. A serial killer has been leaving bodies all around town, and there have been new villains have been appearing. After a very long debate with Justice League and Aqualad and Nightwing, they've decided that the team needs help, but due to the nature of the crimes, the Justice League is unable to help the team. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, any of the character's in it, DC Comics, and whatever else might be in there that you think is not mine.**

There is a loud crash somewhere above my head. Sometimes I hate living in the top story of a building, but it is too convenient to leave.

If I walk towards the window I can hear voices on the roof. I wonder if my cousin who lives in Ohio has to deal with having people on his roof in the middle of the night. I guess it's just one of the joys of living in Happy Harbor!

I wonder if they'll notice the dead body in the alleyway. When I'd left it there, I hadn't thought it would make the stench it did.

The someone finally jumps off the roof after at least 5 agonizingly long minutes. They fly down to the ground, and I catch a glimps of blonde hair. It must be Wondergirl!

She calls back up to the others in a frightened tone. I don't think she's seen the body quite yet, but she's probably seen the blood.

Another person, I can tell it's Robin from the bright red suit, jumps down using a grappling hook.

He sees the body first. I can tell because he's the one that yells, "Don't touch it!" I wonder if he notices the very distinct patterns running up and down the mangled body. I think it looks pretty like that.

"Another one. Please not another one," I hear a third voice say as a third figure descends from the roof. I barely see a blur as he passes, so my assumption is that it is Kid Flash. The strange one from the future.

"It's his handiwork. Unless we have a very gifted faker, this is Happy Harbor's happy serial killer's latest victim," Robin tells Kid Flash. Kid Flash sighs.

"Should we report back now, or after we've finished patrol?" Wondergirl asks the other two. She sounds like she is dreading the report. I can't help but wonder why. The body does look prettier with the lacerations. The man deserved to die for being stupid enough to wander around this town at night.

"We should report now, we're almost done with patrol, and Aqualad will want to hear about this as soon as possible," Robin says.

There are more hushed conversations I can't hear from my top floor apartment. There are shuffles, and eventually they get quickly on top of the rood again. The last thing I hear before they are too far away is a pleasant reminder of how well I've done.

"This makes 57, doesn't it?" Robin asks to Wondergirl and Kid Flash.

"You forgot one. This makes 58," Kid Flash says grimly.

So this has been in my head for a while, and it is a submit your own character. The application form is underneath.

PLEASE PM YOUR CHARACTER. DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW.

Name:

-Nickname:

-Codename:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance-

-Height:

-Weight:

-Hair Color:

-Skin Color

-Eye Color:

-Any Accessories (Piercings, tattoos):

Hero or Villain:

Family: (Not putting anything here just in case there are test tubes babies or aliens who aren't born with mothers and fathers)

Where do they/did they live:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Superhero/villain Outfit:

Civies:

Powers/Abilities:

Weaknesses:

Species/Nationality:

History:

Personality (Please include if they have a sense of humor):

Motivation for Becoming a Superhero/villain:

Anything else:


	2. Prologue

**I don't own YJ, its characters, or any of the characters submitted to this story. They belong to their creators.**

Aqualad and Nightwing sit at the now empty table, unsure of how to tell the team, or how to go about the plan of action that was decided upon.

The team had never gone out and looked for new members before. Of course new teammates had joined in the past, but they each had asked to join the team, or their mentors had asked. The idea of going out to recruit was a strange concept.

However, they do need more people. Recently, another string of crimes have been happening. The person committing them calls herself The Inventor, and like her name would suggest, she uses high tech equipment, making her very hard to catch.

Eventually Nightwing speaks, "When are we going to tell the others?"

"As soon as possible," Aqualad replies. Neither are really confident in the decision made by the Justice League, but they know why they were forced to choose it.

"This would've been much simpler if the Justice League could've helped," Nightwing says.

"But we can't. We can deal with this ourselves," Aqualad says more confidently than the last time he spoke.

The reason that the Justice League can not help is because of the nature of the crimes. Every single victim that had been killed was under the age of 18, and at the time they were killed no adult was ever around.

"Should we assemble everyone, or are they already here?" Nightwing asks.

"They're already here," Aqualad replies. He stands up from the empty table and begins to walk towards the door. Nightwing follows him, and the doors shut behind them.

They had left some papers on the table. There are two piles. One is a list of files on independent teenaged heroes. Most have no mentors, most have superpowers, but some are like Batman and Robin and fight without powers.

Nightwing had personally put a file in there about someone who he trained. Most of the others had found their way into the pile through members of the League bringing up newspaper articles and other things.

The other pile contained criminal records, files on criminals, and other things relating to the sinister activities happening around Happy Harbor.

A newspaper article that was on the top of this pile had several headlines about a criminal named Jester. The next paper was a file about a assassin named Mist. The file underneath that was about The Inventor. At the bottom of the pile were multiple pictures of the bodies left by the serial killer.

Aqualad and Nigthwing didn't notice that they left the papers on the table.

I want those papers.

Basically guys, this was an update. I have enough heroes, but I need around 2 more villains.


End file.
